Альдераан
Альдераан ( ) — вторая планета в системе Альдераан, родной дом для многих знаменитых героев, включая Лею Органу Соло, Бейла Органу и Улика Кель-Дрому. Известные по всей Галактике своей безупречной красотой, утончённой культурой и приверженностью миру альдераанцы старались как можно меньше вторгаться в природу планеты. Изначально родная планета килликов, позже Альдераан был завоёван людьми. Несмотря на битву в период Великой галактической войны и гражданскую войну, разразившуюся во время Холодной войны, Альдераан оставался мирной планетой на протяжении многих тысячелетий галактической истории. Тем не менее, в 0 ПБЯ (35:3:7) гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин уничтожил Альдераан, демонстрируя мощь «Звезды Смерти I». Местность thumb|left|220px|Альдераанские горы Признанный «Сияющей звездой» Центральных Миров, Альдераан был покрыт дикими травяными пустошами и старыми горными цепями. Океаны и многочисленные внутренние моря обеспечивали идеальные условия для возникновения разнообразной флоры и фауны. Альдераан являлся родным миром для таких известных всей галактике животных, как нерфы и транта, также там обитали такие птицы, как лебеди. Альдераанские города, как правило, строились с большой заботой о природе. Один из таких городов, Кревасс-сити, был построен на стенах каньона и практически не просматривался сверху. Другие ― на сваях вдоль береговой линии или под полярными ледниками. Столица Альдера, известная своим университетом, располагалась на маленьком острове в центре кальдеры. В Замковых землях сохранились остатки килликских насыпей ― молчаливые памятники расе, исчезнувшей по неизвестным причинам. Философы, поэты и художники часто посещали Замковые земли ради вдохновения и медитации. Альдераан являлся домом для более чем восьми тысяч разновидностей трав и ещё большего количества полевых цветов. Его флора также включала огромное разнообразие специй и зерновых. На планете не было больших океанов, хотя имелась одна полярная шапка. Остальная акватория Альдераана представляла собой тысячи озёр и связующих водных путей. Фауна На Альдераане имелось множество как редких уникальных видов, так и более распространённых по галактике. Наиболее примечательные представители фауны: *Нерф *Грейзер *Транта *Птица-преследователь *Кот манка *Пушистый мотылёк *Изящное создание *Морская мышь Флора *Дерево хайденок *Цветок т'иил Общество ]] Основными принципами альдераанской культуры являлись образование, философия, искусство и мирное решение конфликтов. Участие альдераанцев в Галактическом Сенате, а позже — в его имперском аналоге, высоко ценилось. Они стремились к гармоничному сосуществованию с окружающей средой: это выражалось даже в способе постройки городов, которые максимально интегрировались в природный пейзаж. Средний альдераанец был очень культурным и образованным. Процветало искусство: движимые красотой поэты создавали чудесные произведения, а художники использовали огромные луга в качестве полотен. Альдераан также славился своей кухней. Широкое разнообразие специй и трав позволяло местным поварам экспериментировать и создавать самые вкусные блюда в галактике. В число основных статей экспорта Альдераана входили вино, произведения искусства и предметы роскоши. Правительство Несмотря на демократические основы общества, на Альдераане существовала конституционная монархия, представленная правящим домом. Монархи имели различные титулы: «принц», «первый председатель», «королева», «король» и «вице-король», при этом они председательствовали в Верховном суде и Верховном совете. По традиции престолонаследник являлся сенатором от Альдераана. Помощником монарха был визирь. За несколько десятилетий до Войн клонов между альдераанской аристократией разгорелся спор за престолонаследование. Этот конфликт, известный как Альдераанская борьба за власть, явился результатом неспособности великих семей (среди которых были Дом Органа и Дом Антиллес) выбрать следующего вице-короля планеты. Голосование не дало победителя, поэтому альдераанцы обратились за помощью к джедаям и их искусству медитации. Джедаи, включая Джорууса К'баота, разрешили спор в пользу Дома Органа. Бейл Органа стал лидером Альдераана и присутствовал на планете во время её уничтожения, в то время как его наследница и дочь принцесса Лея была сенатором от Альдераана в Имперском Сенате. , столица планеты]] Известные монархи Альдераана *Неизвестная королева (? — ок. 3653 ДБЯ) *Король Боурис Ульго (ок. 3653 ДБЯ — ?) *Королева Мазиция Органа (? — до 22 ДБЯ) *Королева Бреха Органа (до или после 22 ДБЯ — 0 ДБЯ) После уничтожения Альдераана в 0 ДБЯ Лея Органа Соло официально не приняла титул королевы, хотя и являлась прямой наследницей. Известные первые председатели и вице-короли Альдераана * Сенатор Бейл Органа Известные сенаторы от Альдераана *Сенатор Гаул Пантир (? — ок. 3653 ДБЯ) *Сенатор Равейн (неизвестно, ДБЯ) *Сенатор Агриппа Алдрете (до 33 ДБЯ) *Сенатор Бейл Антиллес (? — 32 ДБЯ) *Сенатор Бейл Органа (32 ДБЯ — 1 ДБЯ) *Сенатор Лея Органа (1 ДБЯ — 0 ДБЯ) *Сенатор Лея Органа (5 ПБЯ — 11 ПБЯ) *Сенатор Кэл Омас (? — 28 ПБЯ) История Дореспубликанские времена thumb|150px|Окаменевшие курганы [[Киллики|килликов в Замковых землях]] В 1 000 000 ДБЯ местная раса килликов эволюционировала из наиболее умного, но неразумного вида планеты.The Illustrated Star Wars Universe Около 35 000 ДБЯ киллики возвели свои сооружения в Замковых землях. В какой-то момент они колонизировали соседний Алсакан. С Альдераана их забрали Архитекторы в 30 000 ДБЯ, поскольку природные ресурсы планеты исчерпались. Киллики долго считались вымершими, пока их снова не встретили в Неизвестных Регионах. Люди-колонисты прибыли на планету с Корусанта в 27 500 ДБЯ и построили мирную цивилизацию в гармонии с природой. Старая Республика На момент 25 053 ДБЯ Альдераан считался Основателем Ядра в Галактической Республике и одной из ключевых планет в сфере освоения гиперпространства. Планета являлась штаб-квартирой Альдераанских королевских инженеров, ранних республиканских кораблестроителей. Альдераанские колонисты заселили Ним Дровис. В период Мандалорских войн планета оказалась под угрозой вторжения войск Кассуса Фетта, но все силы вторжения были преждевременно уничтожены из-за неправильного использования древнего ситского артефакта. ]] В самом разгаре Великой галактической войны мир и спокойствие на планете были нарушены полномасштабным вторжением Империи ситов. Нападавшие быстро сокрушили местные силы обороны и захватили в заложники всю королевскую семью. В ответ Республика и джедаи организовали контрнаступление и отвоевали планету с тяжёлыми потерями для ситов. Последствием этого вторжения оказалось принятие альдераанским руководством жёсткой милитаристской позиции относительно Империи в Галактическом Сенате. В 3653 ДБЯ Корусантское соглашение разрешило многовековой конфликт в пользу Империи, которая до того осуществила разрушительную атаку на галактическую столицу, Корусант. В знак протеста альдераанский кронпринц и сенатор Гаул Пантир покинул Сенат и вывел Альдераан из состава Республики. Действия кронпринца породили смуту на Альдераане. Некоторые его поддерживали, другие же возмущались отделением от Республики. Кризис разгорелся с новой силой после убийства принца и смерти королевы-консорта несколькими днями позже. Альдераанский парламент быстро оказался втянутым в схватку враждующих домов. Когда один из домов предпринял попытку военного переворота, завязалась кровавая гражданская война. В последующей Холодной войне между Республикой и ситами Альдераан неоднократно становится свидетелем пограничных и опосредованных конфликтов между воюющими сторонами. Республика поддержала дом Органа, в то время как ситы оказывали помощь менее знатным семействам, рассчитывавшим на трон. Хотя ни одна из сторон не содержала на планете армии, вспыхнувшая гражданская война позволила вновь развернуться полномасштабному конфликту между двумя государствами. В какой-то момент после завершения конфликта Альдераан вернулся в состав Республики. В 27 ДБЯ, во время кризиса Ашаара Корды, планету защищал мастер-джедай Иит Кот. Войны клонов , «Разбитое сердце» приземляется в Альдере сразу после окончания Войн клонов]] В целом Альдераан встал в жёсткую оппозицию касательно Закона о создании армии, хотя имел собственное подразделение вооружённой охраны. Тем не менее, на протяжении Войн клонов планета оставалась лояльной Республике. Альдераанцы позволили службе помощи организовать на своей планете поселение для тех беженцев с Андо и других сепаратистских планет, которые хотели остаться гражданами Республики. Из-за оказания поддержки этим изгнанникам Альдераан был атакован лично генералом Гривусом. На заре эпохи Нового порядка королева Бреха Органа и вице-король Бейл Органа удочерили Лею Амидалу Скайуокер. Галактическая Империя насильственно закрыла джедайский праксеум, но несколько студентов успели сбежать. Через некоторое время рыцарь-джедай Иленик Ит'кла привёл на Альдераан остатки народа каамаси, поскольку Палпатин опустошил их родную планету. Иленик служил Осколку каамаси и был советником дома Органа. Галактическая Гражданская война thumb|left|200px|[[Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти I» вблизи Альдераана]] Сразу же после образования Галактической Империи Альдераан захлестнула волна антиимперских протестов, организованных преимущественно инопланетными беженцами, которых теперь вынуждали платить непомерные налоги для возвращения на родину. В результате Альдераан стал убежищем для мятежников, желавших бороться с растущим гнётом Империи — и это отчасти послужило причиной уничтожения планеты. Когда Бейл Органа, Гарм Бел Иблис и Мон Мотма официально создали Повстанческий Альянс, многие альдераанцы добровольно предложили им свои средства и жизни, несмотря на всё ещё свежие воспоминания о Войнах клонов. Среди бойцов в ранний период Альянса, а позже среди его офицеров и лидеров, было множество альдераанцев. После ужасов Войн клонов альдераанские фрегаты и лёгкие крейсера были демонтированы, а всё основное оружие планеты было установлено на борт боевого корабля «Ещё один шанс». Корабль запрограммировали совершать прыжки в гиперпространстве, пока Верховный совет не отзовёт его домой. Они так и не успели воспользоваться этой возможностью.Graveyard of Alderaan Уничтожение Альдераана ]] Альдераана]] Вскоре после уничтожения Деспаера''The Essential Atlas'', страницы 172 — 173 Альдераан стал первой стратегической целью «Звезды Смерти I». Демонстрируя мощь станции принцессе Лее, гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин приказал уничтожить её родной мир, несмотря на протесты Леи. Хотя она заявляла, что на планете нет оружия,Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда считается, что Альдераан был одним из наиболее защищённых миров Империи.Новеллизация «Новой надежды» Когда наводчик «Звезды Смерти» Тен Граниит запустил систему зажигания, сконцентрированная энергия вышла через суперлазер со сверхсветовой скоростью. Луч ударил с такой силой, что вызвал смещение большой части массы Альдераана в гиперпространство и, как следствие, полное разрушение планеты. Гибель миллиардов разумных существ вызвала огромное волнение в Силе. Оби-Ван Кеноби почувствовал это возмущение по пути к системе Альдераан и описал его Люку Скайуокеру как «миллионы голосов, разом закричавших от ужаса и тут же умолкнувших». На «Звезде Смерти» чувствительный к Силе штурмовик Нова Стил потерял сознание от шока, ощутив гибель альдераанцев.Death Star. Принцесса Лея также почувствовала это волнение, хотя в то время не подозревала о своей чувствительности к Силе. Несмотря на планы имперцев, уничтожение мирной планеты возымело обратный эффект: тысячи разумных существ, даже в Центральных Мирах, присоединились к Альянсу, и множество планет Среднего Кольца приняли участие в восстании. Узнав о судьбе родного мира, альдераанцы на службе Империи переметнулись в лагерь недавнего противника; среди перебежчиков оказался пилот TIE-истребителя Тайко Селчу. Империя попыталась возложить вину за уничтожение планеты на повстанцев и тем самым сохранила небольшое количество лояльных последователей, но в целом эта попытка оказалась неубедительной. После уничтожения thumb|left|220px|Альдераанское [[Кладбище]] Остатки Альдераана были известны как Кладбище. Многие из тех альдераанцев, которые отсутствовали на планете во время её уничтожения, проводили закрытую церемонию Возвращения и выпускали в космос капсулы с дарами для погибших друзей и родственников. Некоторые альдераанские изгнанники, самопровозглашённые хранители, патрулировали Кладбище от пиратов, которые могли украсть капсулы. Эти альдераанцы пользовались глубоким уважением среди остальных изгнанников. В числе первых посетителей Кладбища были: Хан Соло, Чубакка, Бен Кеноби, Люк Скайуокер, Лея Органа, R2D2 и C3PO. Спустя месяцы после уничтожения Альдераана имперские агенты часто устраивали облавы на корабли, принимавшие участие в ритуале Возвращения. Высаживаясь на этих судах, они арестовывали пассажиров и команду. Повстанческий Альянс поместил Кладбище на карантин, поскольку такие действия имперцев подвергали Альянс слишком большому риску. В 0 ПБЯ группа альдераанцев основала колонию на Иджолусе, но Империя стёрла её с лица планеты всего лишь через восемь месяцев после уничтожения Альдераана.Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer Вскоре, однако, оставшиеся беженцы были приняты Альдераанским Альянсом и обеспечены жильём на Новом Альдераане, который обнаружили повстанцы. За кулисами right|thumb|250px|Эскиз Альдеры - столицы Альдераана В сценарном плане, набросках, втором и третьем черновиках «Новой надежды» 1974-1975 годов «Альдераан» ― это название столицы Новой Галактической Империи. В то время он описывался как газовый гигант, напоминавший Беспин, с городом, похожим на Облачный город. Оригинальное название планеты, которая позже стала Альдерааном, появилось во втором черновике эпизода IV и звучало как Органа Большая. Аквила, Утапау и Офучи также имеют частичное отношение к Альдераану.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Натурные съёмки для сцен в «Мести ситов» были проведены в Гриндельвальде, Швейцария. left|thumb|300px|Появление Альдераана в «[[Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (телесериал)|Войнах клонов»]] В песне «Californication» группы Red Hot Chili Peppers есть слова: «Космос может быть последним рубежом,/Но его изготавливают в голливудских подвалах./Кобейн, ты слышишь, как на обоих полушариях/Твои песни крутят на каждой станции?/Альдераан уже не так далёк, это калифорнизация». В «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» в той части, где Реван, Карт и Бастила захвачены в плен на «Левиафане», есть опция в диалоге, которая ссылается на Альдераан как месторасположение дантуинского анклава джедаев. Скорее всего, это шутка-отсылка к эпизоду IV, в котором принцесса Лея называет Дантуин базой повстанцев. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)'' *''The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Hope'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 6: Deluge, Part 1'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' * *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Death Star'' *''Breaking Free'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''First Impressions'' *''Star Wars: Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 6: Princess... Warrior, Part 2'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' * *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''The Serpent Masters'' * * *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' * *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Slaying Dragons'' *''Firepower'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Child of Light'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Day at the Races'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Jedi Search'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Conviction'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' }} Неканонические появления *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * * Источники *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * * * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: Visions'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 61'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * }} Сноски и примечания Внешние ссылки * Альдераан на сайте jcouncil.net * Альдераан на сайте Российского фан-клуба «Звёздных войн» * Альдераан на сайте Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» * Альдераан на сайте swgalaxy.ru Категория:Альдераан Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Центральных Миров Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Республикой Категория:Уничтоженные планеты Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Империей Категория:Локации Альдераана Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа